


Только во сне

by Azorita



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azorita/pseuds/Azorita
Summary: Стивен рассказал Ляпис про сны, и с тех пор она всё чаще и чаще предпочитает их реальности. Её можно понять: это та реальность, где она может побыть собой, не стесняясь чувств и не прячась. Это её единственная возможность увидеть, что она тоже заслуживает любви... Единственная ли?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	Только во сне

\- Сливайся со мной, Перидот! 

Голос Яшмы, и без того громкий, усиливает реальность моего кошмара. Стивен говорит, что ему иногда снятся такие сны, где он абсолютно уверен, что всё по-настоящему... Я, правда, всегда в состоянии отличить сон от реальности - и всё равно во сне чувствую всё очень остро. Даже если знаешь, что на самом деле Перидот ничего не угрожает... Как не ринуться на её защиту?

Яшма с невероятным шумом падает на колено перед маленькой зелёной фигуркой, повторяет свою мольбу, жадно тянет к ней руки, чтобы схватить её и слиться насильно, но я уже расправляю крылья и несусь на помощь. Как она смеет нападать на беззащитную? Никто не вправе обидеть мою Перидот – даже во сне! А те, кто попытаются, будут иметь дело со мной!

Я приземляюсь прямо перед Перидот, широко распахнув крылья. Не тронь!

\- Ляпис! - вскрикивает Перидот за моей спиной, и тут же: - Будь осторожна!

Её голос полон волнения и... Того, о чём я мечтаю уже очень долго. Того, о чём на самом деле она мне никогда не говорила и никогда не скажет. Но здесь, в мире снов... Перидот не просто волнуется обо мне. Она любит меня.

\- Убирайся туда, откуда пришла! - яростно кричу я Яшме, готовясь к бою. В моих ушах снова и снова звучит милый голос - "Будь осторожна!" - и от этих слов в сердце начирает пульсировать самоуверенная радость, а магия щекочет кончики пальцев. Та, кто обидит моих друзей, всегда ответит за свою безрассудность. Но та, кто обидит мою Перидот... Заплатит жизнью.

Подвластные магии сна, рядом возникают два пруда, и я как можно скорее протягиваю водяные цепи к мощным плечам Яшмы. Ты ответишь за всё! Новые и новые звенья формируют неразрывную сеть, охватывают её руки, тело, тянут к земле, и вот уже Яшма не может пошевелить ни одним мускулом.

\- Тебе... Не одолеть меня! - шипит она, злобно сощурившись. Как она ни напрягает своё тело, цепи надёжно сдерживают её. – Ты... предательница Родного Мира... Дефектный самоцвет! Ты строишь из себя героиню, хотя сама знаешь... что ты просто слабачка!

И вдруг её взгляд, полный ненависти, пронзает меня всю, целиком сковав тело. Ноги подкашиваются, мир покрывается тёмными пятнами. Я падаю на колени. Нет... я должна защитить... Перидот... Я защищу её во что бы то ни стало, я спасу её, и всё будет хорошо! Моя магия сильнее чего угодно... Но воспоминания захлёстывают меня неодолимой волной. 

Я словно снова на дне океана. 

Обездвиженная. Напуганная. Во тьме. 

Невыносимая тяжесть давит на грудь, я задыхаюсь от ужаса и не могу вспомнить ничего, кроме мрака и боли. Всё это нереально... Ты можешь вырваться одним усилием воли, Ляпис! Борись... И всё-таки мысли путаются, мир сужается, и остаются только зловещие глаза врага. Только ощущение бессилия. Только отчаяние. В последнюю секунду я чувствую, как кто-то, подбежав сзади, горячо обхватывает меня руками, пытается помочь мне встать... Но я уже соскальзываю в темноту и беспамятство, и всё исчезает. 

Я прихожу в себя в тумане. Вокруг полумрак, и я долго пытаюсь понять, чем закончилась битва. Наконец из серости вырисовываются знакомые черты, за ними – почему-то стены амбара, и я слышу громкий шёпот:

\- Ляпис! Ляпис! Ты в порядке?

Надо мной - озабоченное лицо Перидот. Я облегчённо выдыхаю, внимательно осматриваю самоцвет, ищу следы недавнего испуга на её лице, но, кажется, она в полном порядке. 

Перидот... С тобой всё хорошо.

Я не могу оторвать взгляд от её лица и только на всякий случай спрашиваю:

\- Это ещё сон?

Перидот, улыбнувшись краем губ, качает головой.

\- Ты уже проснулась. Не беспокойся. Это просто кошмар.

Я чувствую, как краснею, и быстро отвожу взгляд. А если бы мне не пришло в голову спросить...

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты кричала во сне, - продолжает Перидот так взволнованно, что мне стоит большого труда не взглянуть на неё снова. - Хочешь рассказать мне?

Я пристыженно опускаю голову и тихо отвечаю:

\- Нет.

Перидот мягко соглашается, напоминает, что хочет собрать мип-морп, так что она всю ночь будет рядом, желает приятных снов... И отходит от кровати.

Я хочу окликнуть её, но понимаю, что не смогу придумать такой предлог, чтобы она согласилась полежать со мной. Мои щёки всё ещё горят, и я укрываюсь одеялом с головой. Я говорю ей так мало! Вдруг она решит, что мне всё равно на неё и её заботу... Пытаюсь успокоить себя мыслью о том, что так она не узнает, как сильно я хочу быть только с ней, но чувство болезненной грусти, поселившись в груди, уже не хочет меня покидать.

Под приглушённый звон инструментов я снова проваливаюсь в сон...

На этот раз я оказываюсь на боевом корабле, и в иллюминаторах уже видны высокие шпили Родного Мира, неестественный свет порталов и уродливые трещины в коре. Я отшатываюсь от стекла; мне кажется, что я слышу страдания уничтоженной экосистемы. Мне нужно улететь – куда угодно, на другой конец галактики, сейчас же, но мой самоцвет снова треснут, и я почти бессильна. С каждой секундой корабль несёт меня всё ближе к планете, которую я ненавижу, на которой для меня нет места... всё ближе к военной жестокости. Всё ближе к тирании Алмазов. 

Я бросаюсь в ближайший коридор, разыскивая спасительную капсулу. Меня трясёт от гнева и страха. Этого не может быть, это всего лишь сон, но... я не могу вынести даже мысль о том, что будет, когда Алмазы меня схватят. Когда Алмазы схватят... Перидот! Она ведь тоже должна быть где-то здесь, на корабле! Какая разница, что случится со мной - что будет с ней, когда выяснится, что она провалила миссию? 

Пустые коридоры разветвляются и меняют размеры. Стены то давят на меня, то мгновенно расширяются, исчезая где-то вдалеке... Но этой реальности не победить меня. Пускай здесь я безоружна, зато здесь я могу быть самой собой и ничего не скрывать. 

\- Перидот! Перидот! – мой испуганный голос возвращается эхом. – Перидо-от!

Я обязательно тебя найду... и ты поможешь мне не сойти с ума от этого кошмара, а я помогу тебе, и мы спасёмся отсюда!

\- Перидот!

\- Ляпис? – доносится до меня далёкий голос. – Я здесь, Ляпис! Помоги!

Всего несколько секунд, и, повернув в новый коридор, я наконец вижу мою Перидот, но, к моему ужасу, она прижата к полу огромным обломком. Откуда он взялся? Неужели корабль разваливается? Впрочем, это не так важно – нам только надо выбраться отсюда, пока не поздно. Я вижу Перидот, вижу её лицо, на котором отражаются боль и страх, и бегу к ней. Надо успеть... Надо обязательно успеть. 

\- Держись, Пери... Я сейчас, всё будет хорошо, – нервно приговариваю я, пытаясь хоть с какого-нибудь края подхватить тяжёлую плиту. В груди разрастается страх. Мне очень хочется взглянуть в иллюминатор, чтобы определить, есть ли у нас ещё хотя бы несколько минут, как вдруг раздаётся ужасный грохот. Свет гаснет на несколько секунд. Мы обе вскрикиваем, однако полёт продолжается. Я кидаюсь к Перидот и снова изо всех сил стараюсь поднять плиту, теперь уже с другой стороны. – Я тебя освобожу... только не бойся, ладно?

\- Не боюсь, - отвечает Перидот, и я слышу, что она мягко улыбается, несмотря ни на что. – Мы же нашли друг друга? Теперь всё будет хорошо. 

Не знаю, сколько длится этот ужас. Мне кажется, что я не выдержу такого напряжения, но Перидот ласково уговаривает меня успокоиться и попробовать ещё раз; внезапно она жалобно кричит от боли, и уже я шепчу ей нежные слова, умоляя немного потерпеть. 

Но вот я прикладываю последнее усилие – выбирайся скорее!! – и Перидот оказывается на свободе. Я помогаю ей встать и отряхнуться, а в следующую секунду мы уже обнимаем друг друга крепко-крепко, и она беззаботно смеётся, как бы страшен ни был мир моего кошмара, смеётся своим чудесным хрипловатым смехом. Я запускаю руку в её густые волосы... А она тихо гладит меня по спине, аккуратно обводит пальцами мой самоцвет. И я знаю, что это всего лишь сон, но мне хочется обнимать её вечно. Правда в том, что только во сне мне и удаётся дотронуться до неё.... без страха быть отвергнутой.

Внезапно корабль снова трясёт, всё погружается в полумрак, и я прихожу в себя. 

\- Нам нужно улетать! Быстрее, пока не...

Но Перидот печально качает головой:

\- Слишком поздно. Мы больше ничего не можем сделать.

И я понимаю, что она права.

Небоскрёбы Родного Мира, вонзающиеся в сиреневое небо, растут всё стремительнее. Корабль, на котором мы совсем одни, неуправляемо несётся прямо на Тюремную башню. Даже если бы мы знали, как выбраться с корабля или как повернуть его... У нас осталось всего несколько секунд перед тем, как он разобьётся.

Я на ощупь нахожу руку Перидот. Мы переплетаем пальцы. Жёлтые, синие, белые башни и дворцы за стеклом сливаются в непрерывный калейдоскоп. Пара мгновений до падения.

Мне отчего-то становится очень спокойно. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчу я и закрываю глаза. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - в темноте повторяет Перидот. 

Первое, что я чувствую – что я лежу на боку чём-то мягком. 

Затем я открываю глаза и вижу, что я всё-таки не в одном из залов дворца и даже не в тюрьме. Вероятно, мы спаслись и теперь прячемся в пещерах под городом. 

Потом возвращается слух. 

\- Ляпис! Ну же, очнись! 

Перидот, стоя на коленях, заглядывает мне в лицо. Увидев, что я открыла глаза, она облегчённо выдыхает: 

\- Я так волновалась... 

Я морщусь, опираюсь на локоть и мысленно пытаюсь соединить воедино куски того, что я помню. Кажется... кажется, мы на самом деле выжили. 

\- Это всё ещё сон? – слабо спрашиваю я. Перидот на секунду задумывается, а потом кивает. – Хорошо... 

Я улыбаюсь про себя, а потом порывисто сажусь, беру её лицо в ладони и касаюсь губами её губ. 

На какое-то время всё исчезает – есть только темнота и какое-то приятное чувство внутри, в низу живота и в запястьях, тёплое и немножко щекотное, про него мне наверняка рассказывал Стивен... но я не могу вспомнить слово. Честно говоря, мне совершенно всё равно, как его назвать. Будь оно хоть «морп-мип». 

Спустя какое-то время я отстраняюсь и открываю глаза. Перидот застыла напротив меня, зажмурившись. Её щёки совсем не того цвета, что обычно. 

\- О мои звёзды... – шепчет она, не раскрывая глаз. – Надеюсь, мы не скоро проснёмся.

Я прыскаю, а потом осторожно целую её в нос. Жаль, что это всего лишь сон... Но, может быть, он и правда будет долгим и приятным. Неужели я не заслуживаю хотя бы небольшого разнообразия?

Оглядываясь, я наконец начинаю понимать, что что-то не так. Вокруг меня – не пещеры и не Ясли, не блестящие здания Родного Мира... а знакомые деревянные стены. Что это, очередная магия сна, перенёсшая меня в амбар? 

\- Как... мы здесь оказались? – медленно произношу я. 

Перидот не отвечает. 

\- Где мы, Пери? Нам больше ничего не угрожает? И... Яшма тоже? 

Она, закусив губу, словно бы пряча улыбку, опускает взгляд и мотает головой. В мои мысли закрадывается сомнение... через секунду оно превращается в ужас... но потом он уступает место изумлению. 

Перидот виновато смотрит на меня исподлобья и объясняет:

\- Ты опять кричала во сне, и ты выглядела так несчастно... Я решила соврать, что ты всё ещё спишь, но теперь твой сон хороший. Подумала, что ты успокоишься, уснёшь снова и увидишь что-нибудь приятное... И получился правда очень приятный сон, - заканчивает она, широко улыбаясь. 

Я не знаю, куда деваться от смущения. 

\- И ты... ты... не против? 

\- Не-а, - радостно отвечает Перидот. – Мне всегда казалось, что это дурацкая альтернатива слияния для органических олухов вроде Полетт... 

\- Но ты так больше не думаешь? – перебиваю я её, замираю и жду ответа. 

\- Но я так больше не думаю, - подтверждает Перидот. 

Она мягко касается моего плеча, а потом, перебравшись через меня, устраивается на кровати и гостеприимно хлопает по месту рядом с собой. 

Вероятно, я всё же ошиблась... Мне казалось, что я всегда могу отличить сон от реальности, зная, что могу быть счастливой только во сне.

Но теперь всё совсем не так.


End file.
